Sound! Euphonium
is a Japanese novel series by Ayano Takeda. The story takes place in Uji, Kyoto, and focuses on the Kitauji High School Music Club, which is steadily improving thanks to the newly appointed adviser's strict instruction. A manga adaptation illustrated by Hami was serialized on the Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Web website. A 13-episode anime adaptation, produced by Kyoto Animation and directed by Tatsuya Ishihara, aired in Japan between April and July 2015. An animated film premiered in theaters in April 2016, while a second season of the anime aired between on October and December 2016. Plot After swearing off music due to an incident at the middle school regional brass band competition, euphonist Kumiko Oumae enters high school hoping for a fresh start. As fate would have it, she ends up being surrounded by people with an interest in the high school brass band. Kumiko finds the motivation she needs to make music once more with the help of her bandmates, some of whom are new like novice tubist Hazuki Katou; veteran contrabassist Sapphire Kawashima; and band vice president and fellow euphonist Asuka Tanaka. Others are old friends, like Kumiko's childhood friend and hornist-turned-trombonist Shuuichi Tsukamoto, and trumpeter and bandmate from middle school, Reina Kousaka. However, in the band itself, chaos reigns supreme. Despite their intention to qualify for the national band competition, as they currently are, just competing in the local festival will be a challenge—unless the new band advisor Noboru Taki does something about it. Media Anime :See also: List of Hibike! Euphonium Episodes A 13-episode anime television series adaptation of the first volume of the novel series, directed by Tatsuya Ishihara, written by Jukki Hanada, and produced by Kyoto Animation, aired in Japan between April 8 and July 1, 2015. The opening theme is "DREAM SOLISTER" by True, and the ending theme is "Tutti!" by Tomoyo Kurosawa, Ayaka Asai, Moe Toyota, and Chika Anzai. The ending theme for episode 8 is a trumpet and euphonium duet version of "Ai o Mitsuketa Basho", ("The Place Where We Found Love") and the ending theme for episode 13 is a wind orchestra version of "Dream Solister". The anime is licensed by Ponycan USA in North America, and by Anime Limited in the United Kingdom. The seventh DVD/BD volume, released on December 16, 2015, bundled an original video animation (OVA) episode titled "Kakedasu Monaka". Kyoto Animation produced an anime film retelling the events of the television series named Sound! Euphonium the Movie : Welcome to the Kitauji High School Concert Band, which premiered on April 23, 2016. A second season of the television series began airing on October 6, 2016. The opening theme is "Soundscape" by True, and the ending theme is "Vivace!" by Tomoyo Kurosawa, Ayaka Asai, Moe Toyota, and Chika Anzai. The ending theme for episode 9 is a euphonium solo version of "Sound! Euphonium" (uncredited) and the ending theme for episode 13 is an orchestra version of "Sound! Euphonium". A short anime, titled "Hanabi-taikai Kiss e Yōkoso" ("Welcome to the Fireworks Festival Kiss"), was bundled with the second season's first home video release volume, which was released on December 21, 2016. A second recap movie for the second season was produced on September 30, 2017, named Hibike! Euphonium : Todoketai Melody. The first film, titled as Liz and the Blue Bird, focuses on relationship of Mizore Yoroizuka and Nozomi Kasaki. It premiered on April 21, 2018. The second film, Hibike! Euphonium The Movie: Finale Oath , focuses on Kumiko as a student in her second year. Print Media Welcome to Kitauji High School's Concert Band is a 319-page novel written by Ayano Takeda, and features cover art drawn by Nikki Asada. Takarajimasha published the novel on December 5, 2013. Three sequel novels titled The Hottest Summer of Kitauji High School's Musical Instrument Club, Secret Story of Kitauji High School's Wind Ensemble and The Greatest Crisis of Kitauji High School's Musical Instrument Club were released between March 5 and May 25, 2015. A manga adaptation illustrated by Hami began serialization on the Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Web website on November 28, 2014. The first tankōbon volume was released on April 3, 2015. Novels External Links * Official Website (Japanese) * Manga Official Website (Japanese) * Anime Official Website (Japanese) Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Books